It's only love
by dark Rachel
Summary: Hay cosas, aunque muchos no lo crean, que Hermione Granger no es capaz de entender. No entiende por qué no puede dejar de mirar a Cho, o porque su corazón parece saltar de alegría cada vez que se rozan. Pero esa tarde, lo entenderá. Cho/Hermione. FEMSLASH


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la trama, no soy Jotaká y no gano dinero por esto.

**N/A:** Ayer fue el cumple de **Booh** y además hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre estas dos, así que aquí me tenéis. Felicidades, guapísima ;) Oh, y si te lo estás preguntando, tienes razón, no tenía ni idea de qué título ponerle. _It's only love _es el título de una canción de Bryan Adams ;)

* * *

**It's only love  
**

No lo entiende. Ella, que siempre lo ha entendido todo. Ella, que fue la mejor alumna de su promoción. Ella, que nunca ha dudado ante un examen o trabajo, por difícil que fuera, no entiende qué demonios le está pasando. Es algo que no le ha ocurrido nunca. Y menos con una persona como ella.

Cho siempre le mereció la misma opinión. Siempre pensó que era poco más que una chica mona. Que sí, tenía sentimientos, y debía ser inteligente, porque por algo la habría puesto en Ravenclaw el Sombrero Seleccionador. Probablemente incluso una buena amiga, porque recuerda perfectamente que defendió a Marietta hasta el último momento. Pero nunca pensó que pudiera pasarle aquello. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que alguien como ella pudiera resultarle interesante. Y mucho menos de _esa_ manera en particular.

-¿Hermione? ¡Hermione, ¿me estás oyendo?!

Se gira, sobresaltada, y se encuentra con la mirada de reproche de Ginny. Finge arreglarse el pelo (que siempre viene bien para ganar tiempo) y se muerde el labio. Murmura una disculpa entre dientes y le insta a continuar, pero la pelirroja, la mira con una ceja levantada y los brazos en jarra. Lleva semanas diciéndole que la ve rara y que quiere saber qué demonios le ocurre.

-Hermione…

-No, no vuelvas a la carga, sabes que no me pasa nada.

-Te pasas el día pensando en las musarañas, ¿eso es no pasarte nada?

Pone los ojos en blanco y finge exasperarse, al tiempo que Ginny bufa. Se levanta y siente entumecidos todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Llevan demasiadas horas sentadas, buscando solución a cosas que no la tienen. El Ministerio tiene mucho trabajo últimamente y algunas veces Ginny se ofrece a ayudarle con el papeleo. No sabe qué sería de ella sin su ayuda. Justo cuando van a seguir rellenando extensos informes sobre la seguridad en los campos de quidditch, Ron entra como un vendaval, la besa en los labios, deja a un lado su túnica y se sienta, esperando su cena. Ella lo mira alzando peligrosamente las cejas, pero él no parece darse por aludido.

-¿Qué esperas, Ronald?

-La cena.

Las dos chicas se sonríen con escepticismo, le miran durante un segundo y luego vuelven al trabajo, exactamente como si no estuviese allí. Ron debería aprender muchas cosas (como que no piensa hacer la cena ella todos los días). Y es que hace muy poco que viven juntos. Exactamente, trece días. Fue una decisión repentina, tomada por ella. Apareció en La Madriguera, con su baúl bajo el brazo, diciendo que había encontrado un apartamento en el Callejón Diagon, de alquiler bastante barato y que aunque no era muy grande, sería más que suficiente para ellos.

Era una de esas pocas veces en las que realmente se había dejado llevar y había actuado sin pensar. Un impulso repentino que todos consideraron como una enorme muestra de su amor. Sólo ella sabía que no era cierto. Las razones distaban mucho de estar relacionadas con su amor o con sus posibles planes de boda. Se sentía culpable cuando lo pensaba, pero lo cierto es que era así y por más que le molestase, no cambiaría. Quizás debería tomar cartas en el asunto, quizás había que cambiar algo, pero se estaba volviendo loca.

Y es que, el día en que le dijeron que Cho Chang iba a ser quien ocupara el puesto de asistente, no pudo imaginar lo que iba a cambiar su vida. Sólo por eso. Sólo por una chica con la que ya coincidió en sus años escolares, que incluso se sintió celosa de ella y que nunca llegó a caerle realmente bien. Y ahora estaba dándose contra las paredes y preguntándose qué demonios había hecho para merecerse eso.

o0o

Veintisiete. Veintisiete informes sobre seguridad. Veintisiete enormes informes sobre las distintas formas de mantener seguros a aficionados al quidditch o investigadores de poca monta. Los ha contado y ahora se tapa la cara con las manos, mira el reloj y se resigna a pasar toda la tarde entre esas paredes. Había pensado en acompañar a Harry, que quería visitar a Ted, pero no podrá hacerlo si no empieza ya con todo aquel trabajo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Cho camina entre las mesas con absurda elegancia, moviendo sensualmente las caderas y sonriendo con gracia. Mueve la melena y se sienta en su mesa, justo delante de ella, con un par de tazas en las manos. Hermione se pregunta si es consciente de lo que provoca a su paso.

-Infusión, supuse que te vendría bien tranquilizarte.

Sonríe y toma el primero de los informes, abriéndolo y paseando sus ojos sobre él. Hermione la observa y una parte en su interior se rebela. Una parte de ella quiere arrebatarle el informe y decirle que se vaya y deje de desconcentrarla, pero se da cuenta de que es estúpido. Ella no tiene la culpa de que haya perdido el juicio, aunque le encantaría poder echárselo en cara.

-Estaría muy bien que me ayudaras.

o0o

Los días pasan lentamente. El trabajo es costoso y los peces gordos han sabido delegar sus tareas en las nuevas adquisiciones del ministerio. La guerra ha terminado, pero aún queda mucho por hacer y Cho y ella forman un buen equipo. Llevan al día sus informes, adelantan trabajo y proponen nuevas ideas. No sabe exactamente cómo, pero desde que ella se sentara delante de su escritorio y se ofreciera a ayudarla, han pasado más y más tiempo juntas, y ella ya ha propuesto un ascenso para su ayudante.

Es uno más de esos días en los que se sientan juntas en su despacho y entre sonrisas y bromas empiezan a trabajar. No se llega a conocer realmente a una persona hasta que pasas tiempo junto a ella, y hay muchas cosas que Hermione ha aprendido de su compañera en estos meses, como que le encantan las Brujas de Macbeth pero su nuevo disco le parece horripilante, que no le gusta estar en sitios demasiado concurridos y que alguien (de quien nunca quiere hablar) consiguió que amara la poesía por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Lo cierto es que algunas de las cosas que supo de ella, no se las hubiera esperado jamás. Y eso no era bueno.

-Parece que hoy terminaremos pronto.

-¿Hay poco trabajo?

-Sí, por suerte.

Se sienta y comienza la rutina. Nunca pensó que la palabra rutina pudiera tener connotaciones tan positivas. Bromean y toman un té, les interrumpen un par de veces y envían un par de memorándums. Por primera vez en meses, a media mañana han terminado el trabajo y se acomodan en sus asientos, relajadas, disfrutando el momento.

-¿Y si nos vamos a tomar algo?

Abre los ojos otra vez y la encuentra inclinada sobre la mesa, sonriente.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? No hay más trabajo y nos merecemos un descanso.

Antes de que pueda responderle, ya está de pie, se ha colocado su capa y le ha lanzado la suya. Ésa es otra de las cosas que ha descubierto de ella. Parece tener siempre una energía renovada, aunque en el fondo, incluso ella sabe que no la siente. Sonríe y siempre tiene algo que proponer. Una fiesta en su casa, una cena de trabajo o un simple paseo por el Callejón Diagon bajo unas nubes que preceden tormenta. Muchas veces se ha preguntado por qué, pero ha llegado a la conclusión de que Cho ha decidido no dejarse vencer.

En ocasiones se para a pensar en todas las veces que la vio llorar en Hogwarts. O con los ojos húmedos, a punto de llorar. Por alguna razón desconocida, recuerda perfectamente su rostro, entre horrorizado e incrédulo, bañado de lágrimas, aquel día en que Harry apareció con el cuerpo de Cedric entre sus brazos. Y también es consciente de que lo ha tenido que pasar mal en la guerra, como todos. Pero ha optado por encararlo todo con una sonrisa, reconstruir lo que se destruyó. Cho es más valiente de lo que todos piensan y no puede hacer otra cosa que reconocérselo.

-¿Qué? ¿Vienes o no?

Suspira y sonríe. Un rato de esparcimiento no le viene mal a nadie.

o0o

Comer en un elegante restaurante italiano (muggle, para más señas) y dar una vuelta después ha sido el plan de Cho. Ahora caminan por el Londres muggle sin rumbo fijo, sólo recorriendo las calles que les gustan y evitando las que no. Hablan a ratos, y otras veces se quedan en silencio, mirando alrededor relajadas. A veces sus manos se rozan y Hermione vuelve a sentir ese estremecimiento que tantas veces ha sentido ya.

Giran una esquina y caminan hasta un viejo parque, de esos que en los que jugabas de niña y que encuentras años después, no pudiendo evitar esa sonrisa tonta que se te pinta en la cara. Sonríe y se gira hacia Cho.

-¿Sabes? De pequeña, cuando veníamos a Londres, mis padres solían traerme aquí.

-Es bonito.

-Lo es.

Permanecen sentadas en uno de esos bancos de hierro tan incómodos, mientras el sol va ocultándose. Poco a poco se hace de noche y el frío comienza a hacer su aparición. Se acercan un poco más, de forma casi involuntaria, para ganar ese calor que el día se está llevando consigo.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Nada.

Hermione abre los ojos y sonríe, aunque sepa que no vaya a verla. Piensa que podría quedarse allí eternamente, con ella, y que le gustaría cogerla de la mano y besarla y abrazarla, llevarla a su casa y hacerle el amor. Y, por una vez, no se acuerda de Ron, porque Ron no existe. Sólo ellas dos, y ese parque, y el beso que Cho le está robando justo en ese instante, lento, suave, dulce como ninguno de los que ha sentido hasta ese momento. Porque de pronto se da cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca ha querido a nadie como a ella.

* * *

**N/F:** Comentarios o críticas serán bien recibidos, gracias ;) Oh, y lo olvidaba, este fic está hecho también para un Reto de parejas Slash y Femslash en el que os animo a participar. El link está en mi profile :)


End file.
